


Bathroom Break

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cosplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Large Cock, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Comic-con had arrived, and Kokonoe and Ragna were ready to experience the many panels and vendors avaliable at the event. However, the people are a different case entirely.
Relationships: Kokonoe Mercury/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this - mostly because a majority of the dialogue was written by a friend whose dialogue-writting is far better than mine. 
> 
> She doesn't have an AO3 but I thought I would shout her out nonetheless!
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Comic-con had arrived!

Kokonoe and Ragna stood in line, both representing their favorite characters from games and anime. Kokonoe cosplayed Megumin from Konosuba while Ragna went as Dante from the Devil May Cry series. He wasn't a gamer, but found a strange homage in the over-the-top action series. Kokonoe didn't really see the appeal. However, he was practically half-naked; that was something the beastkin didn't mind one bit.

Thanks to his natural silver hair and chiseled body, Ragna pulled off Dante better than others who paraded around in the demon slayer for hire's get-up. Kokonoe got all hot and bothered when she first saw Ragna dressed like the demon-slaying bad boy. Sometimes his stupidity and ability to drive her up a wall made Kokonoe question why the fuck she still dated him, but he made a point to remind her on a daily basis why their relationship lasted almost two years.

"Damn," Ragna leaned sideways and cringed, "there're at least twelve people before us."

"Could this line be any longer?" Kokonoe groaned, loud enough for those in front to hear. There were other vendors she wanted to check out. She clicked her teeth. "Dammit, can they hurry the fuck up?"

"Are you going to stop bitching, like, _ever_?" a woman who cosplayed as Rose from The Legend of Dragoon snapped.

Kokonoe jutted her chin at her. "If this line doesn't go any faster, yeah. Get used to it. I'm sure you're used to waiting, considering your series."

Hatred burned in the woman's eyes. "Oh, you did _not_!"

Deciding to put the icing on the cake, Kokonoe said with a shit-eating grin, "I platinumed the Final Fantasy VII remake yesterday. _Great_ game." The woman turned red with rage, and it took the combined effort of all her friends who also cosplayed as characters from the old game to hold her back. Ragna didn't understand the beef, but he didn't care, either.

After another thirty minutes of waiting and Kokonoe throwing shade at the Legend of Dragoon cosplayers, they finally reached the vendor. Ragna searched for his desired item and grinned when he located Kamen Rider Decade. He ignored the noises of anguish from those behind him as he bought the last one. "Finally!" Ragna set the Kamen Rider carefully in his bag, his collection complete, then faced Kokonoe so they could go. But she seemed… preoccupied.

"That's why X-2 bombed!" the Rose cosplayer spat.

"Bombed?! We sold over five million fucking copies! That game might be shit, but at least people know what _my_ series is!" Kokonoe fired back.

"Alright, time to go." Ragna reached for her arm before a brawl ensued. Kokonoe took his hand instead and hauled him away from the slanderous Rose cosplayer. She made a sharp right down a corridor that led to the restrooms and pushed him against the wall, her mouth meeting his in a punishing kiss. Ragna's cock throbbed as she arched into him and guided his hand between her legs. He smirked as Kokonoe fumbled with his pants. "You _do_ know we can get kicked out, right?"

She shot him a stern look. One hand groped his firm ass and the other snatched his collar, pulling him close. "Bathroom."

Yeah, he didn't give a shit, either.

Their mouths crashed together again. Kokonoe felt for the handle and dragged him in by his collar, the bathroom surprisingly empty. Even if there were occupants, the way Kokonoe was going, she probably would have kicked them out.

Kokonoe locked the door and shoved Ragna against the sink. She caught his mouth again, lips wet, moist, and swollen from constant love bites. She felt Ragna's arousal through her thin red tunic, hard and bulging, and moved her hips to grind against the massive protrusion straining his pants. Ragna's brawny arms encircled her slim frame. Her breath hitched as his large hands took hold of her ass. "Horny little witch, ain'tcha?" His honeyed voice caused her twin tails to straighten up.

"Pot calling the kettle black," she pulled away to retort. Kokonoe's hands slid up his narrow waist to his sculpted abs and paused on his defined chest. She felt up his pecs and toned forearms, then buckled to her knees. She unsheathed his broadsword of an erection by pulling his pants and boxers down with one aggressive tug. Blunt, red and throbbing, fitting for her kind of battle. Acting only on base impulse now, the smell from him filling her nostrils with an animalistic hunger, she held his base tight and swallowed him whole.

"S-shit, babe!" Ragna clung to the sink to keep himself balanced. Kokonoe massaged his heavy balls as she licked and sucked along Ragna's thick shaft, paying special attention to his swollen head. She had tunnel vision; the only thing on her mind now was the solidity of his girth. It wasn't until Ragna fisted her hair that Kokonoe realized her hat had tumbled off her head.

Kokonoe eased off to pump her hand from top to bottom, concentrating her tongue on his flushed head. Ragna shuddered and moaned. She took him back down her throat after waiting a few seconds for the temperature contrast between her hot mouth and the cool bathroom to stab his dick. She went slow this time, indulging in long, deep strokes that made Ragna's toes curl. Her skin burned with desire as the arousal between her legs intensified. She slipped a hand down her panties to contend with the ache, ready for the throbbing cock in her mouth to fuck her silly.

Kokonoe yelped when Ragna abruptly scooped her up and sat her on the sink. He thrust his tongue into her mouth while she removed her panties. His fingers dove into her pussy the moment they were able. "So fucking wet," he groaned, and spread Kokonoe's legs farther apart for adequate room. With her tunic bunched up around her waist, Kokonoe readied herself to be stuffed to the neck. However, instead of stretching her walls like she wanted, Ragna's tip stroked the ridge of her opening.

 _"Ragna!"_ Kokonoe roared.

"Aw, the little witch is gettin' frustrated," he teased. He moved at a steady pace, the entirety of his shaft coated in her arousal as he stimulated her labia. His moderate strokes gradually quickened until Kokonoe began to pant and whine. Resting on her elbows, she watched his precum-oozing head peek up just to disappear again. Ragna rubbed against her saturated clit, nearing her to release.

"Oh my… Argh, fuck!" Kokonoe's voice went feral. It aggravated her to no end that his massive cock could be fucking her brains out instead of sliding along her labia. "Just shove it in and fuck me already!" Kokonoe practically begged. She lifted her pelvis in time with him in an attempt to angle Ragna into slipping into her, growing more frustrated with each failure. Then, without warning, he sheathed himself entirely within the heated beastkin, her spine arching. A low, guttural "yes" spewed from Kokonoe's throat as a sense of fulfillment washed over her.

"Fuck..." Ragna's eyes shut as her muscles rippled around his girth, "You feel amazing!"

"Ragna." Kokonoe's voice came out as a plea. His rhythm became syncopated after that auditory stimulation; he fucked deep into her while his thumb grazed her clit, driving her mad. She quivered and keened as he moved through her constant contractions. His thrusting grew harder like he was trying to force his entire body onto Kokonoe. Sweat beaded on her brow. With her hands splayed across his abs, she assisted with her own aggressive counter-rhythm.

Before they rocked the sink right out of the wall, Ragna slowed his pace. He deftly lifted Kokonoe and turned her around, returning her to his aching cock in that same swift move. A unified moan of pleasure filled the bathroom. She watched the reflection of Ragna thrusting in and out of her pussy, glazed in her fluids that dribbled down her thighs and dripped, his gaze fixated on her. Kokonoe rested her head on his shoulder, in awe of the magnificent scene in the mirror. If nothing else, Ragna was a pro at making her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

Heat gathered low in Ragna's gut, Kokonoe's squeezing walls ushering his release. He hilted, stilled, and the knot in his groin unraveled while he groaned in relief. A rush of cum preceded her own orgasm. She seemed to erupt with volcanic force, her eyes rolling toward the ceiling as a surge of raw delight spread through her entire body. She held her breath, waiting for his cock to finish pulsing and filling her with a copious amount of seed.

Once Ragna had set her down and pulled out, Kokonoe felt she could breathe again. She grabbed a paper towel to clean off before putting her panties back on. "Should I take this excessive amount as a sign?" she teased.

"The way you were tightening around me, I was about to ask you the same," Ragna returned, righting his clothes.

"Shit, maybe. We can experiment more at home." She headed for the door.

He wore a wide grin. "At home? There's gonna be a next time, then?"

Kokonoe gave him a come-hither look. "Next time, I want you dressed as Archer."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder


End file.
